


Night to Remember

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I swear, M/M, Renos late for work, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tseng just wants to actually sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng and Reno have been seeing each other for a while now, and when Reno gets a call to leave early in the morning, he's faced with a hard decision when he sees the sleepy brunette still in bed.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Professional Boundaries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I had this cute idea in my head today so I spent like 2 hours writing this garbage

It hadn’t been that long that he and the director had been sleeping together, but Reno had somehow already wormed his way into Tseng’s trust enough to actually spend the night at his place. Reno honestly had wished the night didn’t come to an end. It was something he hoped he could get again.

Tseng had answered his door in, honestly, the hottest attire Reno had ever seen him in. The brunette’s hair had been pulled up into a messy but still neat bun at the back of his neck and he was in a pair of silk pyjama bottoms and a half undone housecoat.

“Ah… Reno.” He cleared his throat slightly. “You’re early. I thought we said…?”

“Yeah… Six. I’m right on time. Did you lose track of time, Director?” Reno smirked as the other has reached up to pull his housecoat close, but he’d moved faster, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled his hands away, stepping in. “Leave it… I think you look adorable, Tseng.” He murmured, not missing the way the older male had shivered at that.

Tseng had, thankfully, not gotten dressed afterwords due to Reno changing the topic to dinner and he’d simply sat at the island in the kitchen, watching Tseng cook and making idle chitchat with him as he drank whatever wine it was Tseng had offered him.  
After dinner, the duo had originally settled in to watch some movie Reno had picked up, but they’d barely made it far before Tseng was in Reno’s lap and kissing the other.

Which had led them to the bedroom. The sun was starting to make it’s way in through the windows, and Reno groaned as his phone went off, opening his eyes.

Tseng was fast asleep still, his head on the others chest as he tightened his grip. Reno smiled a bit as he reached over to grab his phone, muttering under his breath about enjoying a day off. “Yo, what’s u-“

“Reno where are you.” Rude demanded as soon as he heard Reno speak. “We have to head out in ten minutes. You missed the debriefing.”

“Huh?” Reno stifled a yawn and froze. “Oh- Oh shit!” He shouted, getting up without a thought for the other sleeping as he struggled to find his clothes where they had been left on the floor. “Shit that was today? Dude, I’m gonna be late. Can you stall?”

There was a loud sigh on the other end as Reno jumped up and down, his phone between his ear and shoulder while he pulled his pants on. “I can buy you an extra ten. But that’s it. Hurry up.” Reno barely got an apology out before Rude hung up and he grinned as he turned around. He froze as he met hazel eyes, nearly dropping his phone.

Tseng was watch him, hugging the pillow Reno had been using as he watched the other. The blankets had slipped down to his waist, giving Reno a full view of the others love-bitten backside and shoulders as he yawned. “Where are you going Reno?”

“Gotta step out and help Rude, Director. I’ll come back I promise.” Reno replied as he did up his belt. “Sorry I woke you, yo. Go back to sleep-“

“No.” Tseng shook his head, a small pout forming on his lips as he hugged the pillow tighter. “If I do, you’ll be gone when I wake up.” He blinked slowly.

Shit. Reno swallowed as he watched Tseng. He was half asleep, and looked absolutely fucking adorable like this. Reno had half a mind to call in sick and-

No, he couldn’t. Rude was buying him time. Besides, they were partners after all. Reno couldn’t just leave him hanging like this. Even if Tseng had a rather adorable pout on his lips now as Reno pulled his shirt on. The red head couldn’t look away even if he had been ordered to. Seeing the other so relaxed and… Hell, so damn calm, had never happened to him, ever.

“Why are you staring?” Tseng whined softly into the silence and Reno coughed as he grabbed his jacket, moving over to the bed and kneeling beside Tseng. He set a hand on the others cheek before gently brushing his lips against the others, despite the mumbled protest about that not being a proper answer in the slightest. Tseng's eyes' closed as Reno pressed another kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Reno if you have work you should go.” He added as Reno pulled back, opening his eyes. Reno hummed slightly but didn’t move. He was determined to remember the other like this- heavy eyes filled with sleep, hair a mess down his back, blankets bunched up around his legs and hips to cover what Reno knew was marked up skin- fuck. He really needed to go.

“I’ll come back.” He muttered again as he forced himself to get up after pressing another kiss to Tseng’s lips. He made his way over to the door and smiled as he saw Tseng’s head loll slightly as the brunette fell back asleep. "Sleep well, Tseng." He whispered before shutting the door behind him and quickly heading out to his car.

The smile didn’t fade at all as he made his to the helipad and cheerfully greeted to slightly grumpy looking Rude, sliding into his seat. “So partner, you ready to get shit done?”


End file.
